gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter V: Hope for Redemption
Street Fighter V: Hope for Redemption is a 2.5D-based fighting game developed and published by Capcom chronologically set after Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. This game sees the presence of most Street Fighter series characters and, after Arika has been purchased by Capcom, also some from Street Fighter EX series have been introduced and considered canon characters and not guests. Characters Playable Characters In this title there are 64 characters all immediately playable. Newcomers * K. Cobra: originally the early Rufus' design in Street Fighter IV. He is Gouken's student and Ryu and Ken's fellow student. He has always envied Ryu and Ken believing that his master has always believed more in them than in him so he wants to take revenge changing Gouken's mind. ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Maristhel: leader of a group of pirates named "Caballeros Glaciales" (Glacial Knights), she is one of the "chosens" for Urien who now is the leader of Illuminati Organization after having defeated his elder brother Gill, and, after having been genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population, now she is his main henchwoman. ** She owns Ki Ice Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Mixed Martial Arts based on Pro Wrestling and Muay Thai accompanied by Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as ground style. * Mei-Xie: teen-ager fighter and Gen's last granddaughter. Her grandfather has defeated leukemia and now is full of life. One day he left his home to search great warriors to fight so Mei-Xie is looking for her grandfather worried because now he is too old to fight. ** She owns Ki Fire and Thunder Powers. ** Her fighting style is based on Shaolin Quan, Nam Pai Quan and Bai Mei Quan. * Rashid: SOON ** He wields a Baseball Bat during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Zettaseiryoku-Ryu Karate (very similar to Tekken's Mishima Style Karate) with Baseball abilities. * Qinshi: Mei-Xie pet, he is a Panda who always follow his owner during her adventures. ** His fighting style is based on Wu Xing Kung Fu (Five Animal Forms): Hong Quan (Tiger), Bai He Quan (Crane), Bao Quan (Leopard), She Quan (Snake) and Nan Long Quan (Dragon). ** He has been inspired by Panda Wojownik from Xuan Dou Zhi Wang and they share a similar super move with Fruit Ninja theme. From Street Fighter * Adon: during the S.I.N.'s fighting tournament wanted to challenge Sagat for the title of "God of Muay Thai" but he couldn't meet him for unknown reasons. Few months after he met Sagat and won a fight against him getting the so desired title. Adon didn't take part in the Third World Warrior Tournament but he thought little brave the contestants. Now he wants to show the world who is a real strong and gallant fighter. ** His fighting style is based on Muay Thai. * Birdie: SOON ** He wields a Chain during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Street Fighting and Pro Wrestling. ** His attacks are focused on headbutts and chains. * Geki: he has left his ninja village for hermit life to become a Sennin since his lost in the First World Warrior Tournament. Now he lives in a cave of the Amazon Jungle with his many pets and learning the secrtets of Senjutsu. ** He owns Ki Light Power. ** He wields a Kiriha-Zukuri Katana during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Senjutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. * Gen: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Tang Lang Quan and Bai He Quan with Ansatsuken techniques. * Ken: SOON ** He owns Ki Fire Power. ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate and Ansatsuken techniques. * Lee: SOON ** He drinks Sake during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Zui Hou Quan. ** With his drunken attitude he reminds Chin Gentsai from The King of Fighters series. * Retsu: belonging to an exorcist clan of Buddhist monks, after his suspension from his temple he has been summoned by his higher masters for a mission. Akuma has discovered the existence of a power called Yami no Hadou (Surge of Darkness) retained within a young girl reputed in danger by these monks, Retsu's task is guarding this girl. ** He owns Ki Thunder Power. ** He wields a Shakujo during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Shorinji Kempo with Ansatsuken techniques. * Ryu: SOON ** He owns Ki Electricity Power. ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Sagat: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Muay Thai. From Street Fighter II series * Akuma: SOON ** He owns Ki Satsui Power. ** His fighting style is based on Shorin-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Balrog: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Boxing. * Blanka: SOON ** He owns Ki Electricity Power. ** His fighting style is based on Mixed Martial Arts based on Amateur Wrestling and Capoeira accompanied by Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as ground style. ** His attacks are focused on animalistic savage moves. * Cammy: SOON ** She wields two Switchblades on her gloves during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Military Martial Arts, Hapkido and Systema. * Chun-Li: SOON ** He owns Ki Water Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Tai Ji Quan and Sanshou. * Dee Jay: SOON ** He owns Ki Sound and Wind Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Rhythmic Kickboxing. * Dhalsim: SOON ** He owns Ki Faith and Fire Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Kabaddi with Yoga abilities. ** He owns the ability to contort and extend his limbs into forms physically impossible for a normal human. * E. Honda: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Japanese Sumo Wrestling. * Fei-Long: SOON ** He owns Ki Fire Power. ** His fighting style is based on Hiten-Ryu. * Guile: SOON ** He owns Ki Light and Wind Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Military Martial Arts, Shido-Kan Karate and Amateur Wrestling. * M. Bison: SOON ** He owns Ki Psycho Power. ** His fighting style is based on Lerdrit. * T. Hawk: now Thunderfoot tribe's chief, he has managed to reconcile with his beloved Julia. His tribe land, very fertile and prosperous, caught the eye of the Illuminati Organization to build some secret biolaboratories but T. Hawk is going to defend his tribe with their land. ** His fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling and Mi Zong Quan. * Vega: SOON ** He wields a Hand-Claws during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Ninjutsu, Savate and Zipota combined with Bullfighting techniques. * Zangief: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling. From Street Fighter Alpha series * Cody: SOON ** He wields a Giant Iron Ball during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Street Fighting. * Dan: before the S.I.N.'s fighting tournament, he was training on a new super move, the Hiryuken (Fist of the Flying Dragon). During this tournament he didn't use this move because he thought that it was too unripe needing more improvement until the match with Sagat. Just before the end of the fight, Dan almost knocked out decided to risk and threw the Hiryuken on his rival who, under attack, was going to be killed. Dan, the winner of the match, understood that he wasn't able to control this power yet and, tired and hurt during the fight, left the tournament. After tough training he managed to control perfectly the Hiryuken. One day he was contacted with another fighter by a sponsor to take part in the Third World Warrior Tournament, this sponsor would engaged only one of them who must play for the place with a fight. Twist of fate the other contestant was Sagat. During the match, strange but true, Sagat was very scared to the point that he decided to give way to his opponent for the tournament but Dan, disappointed, didn't accept granting to Sagat the possibility to train more. Now both of them are ready to face up each other to establish who is the strongets. ** He owns Ki Fire and Thunder Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Saikyo-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Guy: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Bushin-ryu Ninjutsu. * Ingrid: the Eternal Goddess, he imprisoned Garuda under a seal. She has become aware to the breaking of the seal causing the liberation of Garuda so she must imprison him again. ** She owns Ki Time Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Silat. * Karin: SOON ** Her fighting style is based on Kanzuki-Ryu Kakutojutsu. * R. Mika: SOON ** Her fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling. * Rolento: his army has been destroyed by S.I.N., and, having nothing, he took refuge in a rubble of an old house. One day Poison, after having found him, she took care of him putting him back in order. Now he has joined Poison's fighitng company to repay her, although reluctantly. ** He wields a Baton during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Military Martial Arts and Eskrima. * Rosaria: lately a recurring dream of hers consist in three huge paradisiacal planets chrashing with each other ending the absolute existence. She has consuslted her tarot cards learning that now there are three living being with a too big power and all of them is trying to destroy each other to get the greatest power but in this way they will cause the end of everything. These power struggles are made in silence so nobody have discovered this danger. She is almost certain that two of these living being are Akuma and M. Bison so her aim is ascertaining that they are two of the five being and discovering who the other one is. ** She owns Ki Soul Power. ** She wields a Glowing Scarf during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Tong Bei Quan and Kusarigamajutsu. * Sakura: SOON ** Her fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Sodom: SOON ** He wields two Jitte during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Taijustu and Jittejutsu. From Street Fighter III series * Alex: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Kickboxing and Pro Wrestling. * Dudley: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Boxing. * Elena: SOON ** Her fighting style is based on Capoeira. * Hugo: her friend and fellow former Mad Gear member, Poison, has founded a fighting performing company and he has happily joined it. ** His fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling. * Ibuki: SOON ** Her fighting style is based on Ninjutsu. * Makoto: SOON ** Her fighting style is based on Rindo-Kan Karate. * Necro: he and his girlfriend Effie was living pacefully when, for unknown reasons, Effie has been kidnapped by Illuminati Organization. To free her, he has decided to make a deal with Shadaloo: Necro will be faithful to M. Bison and Shadaloo must make him stronger with cybernetic modifications; so a mechanical limb has been integrated in Necro's left forearm. ** He owns Ki Electricity Power. ** He wields a Mini-Rocket Launcher on his arm (very similar to Area's one) during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Sambo Wrestling. * Remy: SOON ** He owns Ki Light Power. ** His fighting style is based on Savate. * Sean: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Shoto-Kan Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Urien: now leader of Illuminati Organization after having defeated his elder brother Gill. He has founded his tyranny called Yperonnia, from Greek: yperochí̱ (superiority) and tyrannía (tyranny), and he is looking for the "chosens" to be genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population. ** He owns Ki Earth, Electricity and Metal Powers. ** His fighting style is based on Pankration. * Yang: SOON ** He shoes his Rollerblades during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Ba Jí Quan and Liu He Ba Fa Quan. * Yun: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Ba Jí Quan and Xing Yi Quan. From Street Fighter IV series * Abel: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Judo. * C. Viper: SOON ** She uses Secret Spy Gadgets during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Judo and Krav Maga. * El Fuerte: his restaurant is failing as much as his fame is decreasing. Now the only chance of recovery is joining Poison's fighting company. ** His fighting style is based on Lucha Libre. * Gouken: SOON ** He owns Ki Chikara and Nothingness Powers. ** He sometimes uses a big Mystical Scroll during fights. ** His fighting style is based on Shorin-Ryu Karate with Ansatsuken techniques. * Hakan: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Oil wrestling. * Juri: SOON ** She owns Ki Darkness Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Tae Kwon Do. * Poison: she has founded a fighting performing company whom El Fuerte, Hokuto, Hugo and Rolento are members. Now all of them are ready to put on a show during this tournament. ** She uses a Riding Crop as a weapon during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Pro Wrestling and Aikido with Acrobatics abilities. * Rufus: SOON ** His fighting style is based on Kyokushin Karate, Bao Quan and Jeet Kune Do. From Street Fighter EX series * Allen: martial arts champion, he is the classic handsome who, lolling on his small fame, likes posing for photoshoots and towing beautiful girls. One day he lost for the first time on a match against a then-unknown Ken, who told Allen that he was still a "big fish in a small pond". After a hard self-training, Allen now wants to prove to Ken that he is not only the "biggest fish in his pond", but also the "biggest in the ocean". ** His fighting style is based on Chun Kuk Do with Ansatsuken techniques. * Garuda: demonic embodiment of all that is Satsui no Hado. He was imprisoned by Ingrid under a seal which was accidentally broken during a fight between Akuma and Kairi, who died after the fight, freeing him. ** He owns Ki Satsui Power. ** He owns the ability to protrude spikes over his body. ** His fighting style is based on Tarung Derajat with Ansatsuken techniques. * Hokuto: a bit of time after the death of his boyfriend Hayate by Garuda between her and Dan born a little bit of love but Hokuto wanted to be faithful to her dead fiancé. Hayate appeared to her during a dream saying to her that he can give love to her anymore and she need someone who loves and protects her and makes her happy (alluding to Dan). So now Dan and Hokuto are engaged. Needing money, she joins Poison's fighting company unbeknownst to her boyfriend and her younger sister Nanase. ** She owns Ki Wind Power. ** She wields a Tessen during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Aiki-Jujutsu and Tessenjutsu. * Nanase: Hokuto's younger sister, she has got a power, Yami no Hadou (Surge of Darkness), with demonic origin very similar to the Satsui no Hado, which she can control without losing her mind, she can do it thanks to her pure soul. She leads an ordinary life like every peer, nobody knows about her power except her family. Akuma is looking for any owner of the Yami no Hado to overcome the Satsui no Hado and has discovered this power in Nanase. ** She wields a Growing Bo-Staff (based on Sun Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Bang from Journey to the West) during fights. ** Her fighting style is based on Aiki-Jujutsu and Bojutsu. * Pullum: professional actress, dancer and martial artist (winner of an Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role), now she working as the protagonist of a film film inspired by the life of Chun-Li, who is becoming a famous detective. She also the daughter of a wealthy Saudi Arabian man whose estate is picked on Shadaloo, but Pullum knows that a huge fan of hers works for Shadaloo and wants to get informations through him. ** She owns Ki Sound Power. ** Her fighting style is based on Cha Quan with Artistic Gymnastics abilities. ** Her attacks are focused on dance moves. * Skullomania: once a salesman in his 30s called Saburo Nishikoyama, his superiors were not pleased with his results. Down on his luck and constantly under pressure for results, he volunteered to dress up and perform like a superhero at a carnival thrown for a top customer in their department store. He had hoped it would be chance to prove his value as a salesman. When he grabbed the attention of all in attendance, something clicked in him. Tired of his job, Skullomania decided to become a vigilante crime-fighter. When she was a teenager he was a student of Makoto's father practicing Rindo-Kan Karate. Now Makoto wants that Saburo help her to the organization of the dojo thinking that he is only ridiculous in the shoes of superhero. ** His fighting style is based on Taijustu and Rindo-Kan Karate with Parkour abilities. Stages * Akihabara: taking place in the namesake shopping center during the last light of the evening. In the background can be seen some shop windows. * Altar of Impeccability: taking place in the Illuminati hangout, a sort of acropolis. This stage is very similat to Gill's one in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. * Angkor Wat: taking place in some woods on a pound where an ankle deep pound covers the ground. On the left side there are some vine-covered statues depicting faces on a wall (very similar to Adon's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 3). In the background through the trees the namesake temple complex can be seen. * Apprentice Alley: SOON * Baths Ruins: ruins of E. Honda's stage in Street Fighter II. * Bustling Side Street: taking place on a restaurants district. * Dragon Cliff: the place where Garuda was imprisoned by Ingrid under a seal which was accidentally broken during a fight between Akuma and Kairi happened in this place. This stage takes place on a sea cliff during the morning light with a clear sky. In the background, in the sea, can be seen four huge statues depicting mythological warriors similar to Nio guardians. * Dreamer's Room: Hugo's stage in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. * Eden Hotel: Ken's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 3. * Flavian Amphitheatre: Rosaria's stage in Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams. It takes place in the middel of the arches of the Colosseum full of stray cats. The interior arena of the aphitheatre can be seen through these arches. * Foundry: Zangief's stage in Super Street Fighter II. * Great Wall: Chun-Li's stage in Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams but set in the early afternoon. * Hangout of the Caballeros Glaciales: taking place on the rooftop of a nineteenth-century historic building located on a promontory on the shores of the Caribbean Sea. In the background there is a wall with a giant clock with two bells for eatch side and a grey airship can be seen flying. This arena is set in the late evening with a cloudy weather and is an homage to the Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes arena named "Clock Tower". * Heavy Pop: taking place during a five-member South Korean girl group concert. It consists in an iron footboard built behind the audience of the concert. In the background can be seen a stage where the girls are performing and over them there is a big screen showing the fight. * Hillside Plaza: taking place in a square in Rio de Janeiro where is held a food market. * Jurassic Era Research Facility: making its first appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken. * Las Vegas: Balrog's stage in Street Fighter II. * Main Monastery: Retsu's stage in Street Fighter. This stage takes place at the monastery's main entrance of the exorcist clan of Buddhist monks whom Retsu belongs. * Old Town: taking place in the main square of a historic town in Northen Germany. * Perfect Blue: very similar to Fei-Long's stage in Street Fighter II but in the background there are aquarium windows with tropical fishes. * Rindo-Kan Dojo: taking place late in the evening in the yard, full of cherry trees in bloom, of the dojo inherited by Makoto from her father. * Rural Countryside Chun-Li's stage in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. * Shi Harbour: very similar to Chun-Li's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 3. It takes place behind a group of Kung Fu students training with some Tao Lu on the steps of a disused temple full of statues depicting Chinese Guardian Lions. Near this temple there is an harbour with some traditional Chinese ships moored in the sea. * Skyscraper Under Construction: making its first appearance in Super Street Fighter IV. * Space Center Launch: taking place during the first light of the morning between some electrical towers. In the background there is a large space shuttle. * Starry Sky: Solar Eclipse stage from Super Street Fighter IV but taking place during a starry night. * Suburb Walk: Guy's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Once it was one of Mad Gear Gang's hangouts. * Sushi Bar: Veri similar to E. Honda's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 3. It takes place, in the early evening, in front of a sushi bar, often frequented by Sodom, located in Little Tokyo. On the ground lies a sumo circle where, the rumor has it, on Saturday nights are made clandestine fighitng match. * Suzaku Castle: recurring Ryu's stage. It's very similar to the version in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike but set during a Crescent Moon night like the version in Street Fighter II. * Thunderfoot Reserve: union of two T. Hawk's stages, one from Super Street Fighter II and the other from Street Fighter Alpha 3. Practically there is the Thunderfoot Tribe's reserve near Monte Alban. * Tiger's Spiritual Retreat: union of two Sagat's stages, one from Street Fighter and the other from Street Fighter Alpha 3. Practically there is a flight of steps and on the top there is a sleeping Buddha statue, behind this statue can be glimpsed a wat. This is the place where Sagat trained when he was at the dawn of Muay Thai. * Tropical Paradise: Blanka's stage in Street Fighter II. * Underground Arena: SOON. * Union Station: stage taking place in King's Cross station. * Welcome Colonnade: taking place in the morning in the colonnade located on the main entrance of the Pullum's father's mansion. The floor is covered by a thick carpet of red rose petals. * Windmill: Cammy's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Category:Street Fighter Category:Final Fight Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Arika Category:Weapon Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:2.5D Category:GigioDelNord Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated